Bufanda
by Sheika 360
Summary: Un frió infernal, muchos problemas y una prenda cálida. One-Shot


Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos creadores.

Bufanda.

Un frio grotesco se apoderaba de sus ahora pálidas mejillas, sus miembros como brazos y piernas estaban entumidos, trataba de mantener su calor corporal mientras se abrazaba a si misma pero ese acto no era de mucha ayuda.

Podía ver los traslucidos y pequeños copos de nieve que todavía caían sobre la ciudad sumándose a los diez centímetros de nieve que cubrían el suelo.

Ahora se encontraba en el parque central, los tonos anaranjados y amarillos adornaban el cielo dando a entender que no le quedaba mucho tiempo a la luz de día, dado al clima no había ni una sola persona dispuesta a salir de su confortablemente hogar, sin duda abría que estar loco como para salir en estas condiciones o en esta situación, habría que ser ella.

De nuevo había tenido una fuerte discusión con su madre, después de que su padre se suicidó ella había caído en una fuerte depresión y por más que quisiera alentarla y animarla a seguir, fracasaba, cada vez que daba un paso adelante daba dos en retroceso como si avanzar le hiciera mal. Lo único que quería hacerle ver era que habría que levantarse y sin importar cuantas veces la vida te golpeara, derrumbara y pusiera las cosas en tu contra siempre habría un camino que esperaba ser recorrido por ti, si alguna vez hiciste las cosas mal tendrías otra oportunidad para cambiar y seguir, dejando el pasado como lo que es, un simple recuerdo amargo.

Pero cada vez que lo intentaba, cada vez que hablaban del tema ella se alteraba como si fuera una cosa innombrable, actuaba como si no quisiera seguir adelante y prefería pudrirse en la depresión mientras lloraba en la cama matrimonial que antes compartía con su padre, prefería morirse rodeada de pañuelos sucios y deudas que por supuesto ella no era la encargada de pagar.

Pero todo ocurrió tan rápido y la frustración fue tanta que mejor decidió salir huyendo a donde sus pies la llevaran y por lo tanto no se le cruzo por la mente la idea de tomar algún abrigo, lo único que la acompañaba era su blusa rallada de mangas largas y sus botas negras, aunque no estaba del todo desprotegida esas prendas no eran lo suficiente como para que la cubrieran del frio infernal.

"Sin duda no fue mi mejor día", soltó un suspiro lleno de frustración, pudo observar como su aliento salía de su boca como si fuera una especie de vapor. Hasta su garganta se sentía fría y rígida, sin duda el día de mañana no podría hablar.

Se puso a observar lo que le rodeaba, hasta que su vista se topó con un joven rubio el cual caminaba con la mirada perdida en el suelo, al menos el venia preparado con una chaqueta negra y una abrigadora bufanda azul con terminales rojos.

"Bueno al menos es reconfortarle pensar que hay personas igual de locas que yo" Pensó soltando una pequeña risita.

Una nueva ráfaga de aire se dejó venir haciéndola temblar, se abrazó con más fuerza mientras sobaba sus brazos tratando de hacer algo de fricción y crear algo de calor.

Sus dientes temblaron creando un curioso sonido demostrando que se estaba helando, junto sus manos y se las llevó a la boca soltando aire caliente para calentar un poco sus manos las cuales estaban adquiriente un color azulado.

¿Porque tenían que pasarle estas cosas a ella? Solo esperaba que no fuera así para el resto de su vida pues su madre no solo se hacía daño a sí misma, sino, que también la arrastraba a ella haciéndola sufrir, como si le hiciera pagar los actos de su padre no justificados y desconocidos.

Seria cansado vivir siempre así, y no sabría cuánto podría aguantar.

Entonces, mientras pensaba y miraba sus botas sintió como una honda de calor le cubría el cuello y una parte de la espalda.

Se dio la vuelta y miro al chico que hace unos momentos había visto y ahora se sentaba en la esquina de la pequeña banca.

"Estas helada" le dijo sin más, mientras juntaba sus palmas y hacia fricción.

"Digamos que no ha sido mi mejor día" comentó mientras apreciaba con curiosidad la bufanda. Sabía que no debía hablar con desconocidos pero, ese lindo acto de parte del muchacho le transmitido confianza.

"No creo que esa sea una razón válida como para morir de frio" Le sonrió mostrando una hilera de blancos y bien alineados dientes.

La chica rio por la nariz " Bueno, al parecer no fui la única loca que pensó en salir al parque para escapar de sus problemas"

El la miro inquisitivamente " ¿Y tú como sabes que tengo problemas?"

"Fácil, eres un libro abierto. Tu pie se mueve con rapidez como si estuvieras desesperado y en vez de sacar tu frustración con actos prefieres concentrarla en él, estas tenso, puedo notarlo en las venas y líneas que se forman en tu cuello y mandíbula, tus ojos parecen perdidos como si no encontraras la respuesta a una incógnita, y por ultimo hace unos instantes estabas caminando sin rumbo fijo con tu mirada apagada, cualquiera en su buen juicio y uso de razón estaría atento al camino para evitar que le robasen o que se cayese" Redacto como si fuera un examen oral.

El joven rubio abrió un poco sus labios tratando de decir algo, pero simplemente no pudo. Ni siquiera el mismo sabía que hacia eso, tenía muchas cosas en que pensar.

"Te fijas mucho en lo que los demás hacen y poco en tus acciones ¿no?" le dijo refiriéndose a su poca protección.

"Más bien soy observadora y respecto a mis acciones... soy impulsiva"

Los labios del muchacho se curvaron en una medio sonrisa, bajo la mirada al suelo viendo sus botas llenas de nieve, y después la devolvió para con la muchacha.

"¿Y, cuáles son tus problemas que tanto te carcomen?"

"Uf, son complicados, pero..."

El joven se acercó más a la muchacha hasta quedar justamente pegado a ella dispuesto a escuchar.

"¿Pero...?"

"Pero estoy dispuesta a contártelos, si tú me cuentas los tuyos"

"Mmmm, no creo que sea buena idea es que es... difícil" comento inseguro

"Te comprendo, mejor no"

La rubia fijo su vista en cualquier cosa menos al chico, pero a diferencia de ella él no le despego la vista ni un instante.

"De acuerdo, pero empieza tu"

Ella le sonrió un poco. Soltó un suspiro.

"Hace siete años, mi padre se quitó la vida" Con tan solo nueve palabras y ese pequeño comienzo el chico abrió los ojos al máximo. Sin duda no se imaginó que el comienzo de tal historia empezara con algo tan trágico.

"Realmente no sé por qué lo hizo" Continuo "Mis padres y yo llevábamos una vida muy feliz, siempre estábamos viajando y conviviendo juntos, era la típica familia soñada de cualquier persona sin embargo, un día mi madre y yo fuimos de compras y cuando entramos en la casa vimos una soga y..."

Decidió parar.

"Debió de ser fuerte" Le comento el muchacho viendo con tristeza la expresión da la joven.

"Fue... doloroso"

Una solitaria lágrima amenazo con salir de sus ojos así que rápido el chico la limpio para que no cayera.

Le murmuro un gracias y después de aclararse la garganta siguió "Nadie conoce su razón, no hay ninguna pista del por qué, es como si lo hubiera hecho por placer o por gusto desde entonces mi madre jamás ha vuelto hacer la misma, se derrumbó como una pila de naipes que cae cuando hace mucho viento, desde entonces no ha visto la luz del día y por más que logro apoyarla y hacerla seguir adelante ella retrocede y me arrastra con ella odio verla sufrir pero al parecer no le importa"

"Debes manejar una situación muy difícil"

"Demasiado" Ella tomo sus piernas y las subió a la banca para abrazarlas y apoyar su mentón en sus rodillas " Desde entonces es como si mi madre y padre hubieran muertos y eh tenido que aprender a cuidarme sola, aun no estaba preparada para esto sin embargo soy sometida a ello, la verdad creo que lo único que ese hombre nos ha traído es problemas y cada vez... cada vez..." Su voz se quebró aún más y ahora un par de lágrimas si se le escaparon.

Miro a el muchacho que la miraba tristemente pero esperando a que siguiera.

"Cada vez más siento que ya no tengo fuerzas y lo mejor es tirar la toalla" Puntualizo.

Sorbió un poco por la nariz y miro a la nieve blanca, tenía que desahogarse y había visto la oportunidad. Por un momento se sintió tonta al llorar así que se limpió las lágrimas y sacudió su cabeza tratando de tranquilizarse.

"Ahora es tu turno"

"También es complicado no sé si deba..."

Ella le lanzo una mirada algo reprobatoria dándole a entender que comenzara " Valla, jamás había visto una mirada tan descriptora"

Ella rio y lo volvió a mirar para que continuara.

"Pues veras, no es fácil asumir una responsabilidad tan grande de un día para otro ¿sabes?, es difícil que las cosas cambien tan rápido"

"Dímelo a mí"

" El caso es que, no es fácil tratar de mantenerte firme y hacerte el fuerte, cuando por fuera haces parecer como si fueras una puerta de hierro con doble cerrojo y en realidad por dentro eres una pequeña figurilla de cristal en la esquina de un barranco a punto de caerse, a lo que quiero llegar es que..."

"Tratas de parecer algo que no eres" Termino ella y las tristes miradas de ambos se encontraron.

El joven trato de llenar sus pulmones de aire para poder seguir " Hace alrededor de dos semanas mis padres tuvieron un accidente de automóvil, era de noche y ambos iban en el auto, no prestaban atención pues buscaban algo, así que cuando se distrajeron un camión paso y..."

No quiso seguir. No pudo seguir su vos se quebró y no pudo articular nada más, al cabo y al caso no hacía falta, tenía suficiente imaginación como para visualizar que paso después, sin embargo hay algo que no le quedó claro y decidió planteárselo en una pregunta.

"¿Pero qué era lo que buscaban?"

El miro sus manos mientras las movía nervioso.

"A mi"

Ante la mirada confusa de la chica decidió seguir.

"Unos chicos de la escuela me habían invitado a una fiesta me dijeron que sería genial y que si no iba seria la burla de todos, la verdad sí que quería ir, sin embargo cuando le pedí permiso a mis padres ellos me negaron el permiso con un no rotundo, me enfade demasiado, les cuestione '¿Por qué no puedo ir?' '¿Qué tiene de malo?' pero no me daban la respuesta que quería, ellos gritaron yo grite y lo único que pude hacer es ir y encerrarme a mi cuarto no sin antes decirles unas palabras de lo cual me arrepiento mucho y las cuales no sentía 'Los odio'"

Pudo ver como el chico tragaba en seco. Lo miro sorprendía y siguió escuchando.

"Hice lo único que se me vino a la mente. Fugarme. Salí por la ventana y me escape a la fiesta. No lo niego me divertí y todo, pero no valió la pena por lo que paso. Ellos se preocuparon por mí y decidieron ir a buscarme, dejaron a mi hermana pequeña, Aryll, en casa de los vecinos y salieron en mi búsqueda, y ahí ocurrió el accidente, mientras estaba en el lugar de la fiesta recibí una llamada del hospital y me contaron lo sucedido, salí corriendo pero cuando llegue... fue... demasiado tarde"

Su labio inferior tembló y sin más comenzó a llorar.

"Si tan solo hubiera hecho caso, si tan solo los hubiera obedecido ellos estarían aquí, ellos estarían conmigo... por mi culpa Aryll crecerá sin padres, por mi culpa ella estará sola en su graduación, en su cumpleaños no tendrá a nadie, y cuando se case solo estaré yo para darla y guiarla al altar, ella solo tendrá a este inútil"

Se llevó las manos a la cara y sollozo.

La rubia se quedó en shock y no pudo evitar llorar con él, sin duda sus problemas eran muy grandes y debía sentirse horrible.

Ella lo rodea con sus brazos y lo abrazo dejándolo llorar. El pobre joven se aferró a ella y oculto su rostro debajo de la barbilla de ella.

Jamás se había sentido tan mal por alguien, ni por ella misma. El chico jamás se había sentido tan destrozado y al fin pudo sentir como se desahogaba y soltaba toda su frustración.

"Ahora tengo que encargarme de mi hermana y de mí, no tengo a nadie, todos me han abandonado como un trapo sucio, me culpan de lo que paso y nos rechazan a ambos, esto es demasiado"

Y siguió llorando y llorando, tenía tantas cosas en mente y era tanta la carga que ya no sabía qué hacer.

Ella, no sabía que decir, jamás en su vida había vivido algo así y no sabía cómo reconfortarle sin embargo trato de consolarlo.

"Oye, no fue tu culpa" Le dijo con ternura.

"Si lo fue, si hubiera hecho caso, si hubiera obedecido ellos..."

"Basta" Le corto tajante "Por las diosas chico ¡Reacciona!" Hasta ella misma se sorprendió un poco de sus palabras pero decidió seguir, lo que el joven necesitaba era un impulso " Los hubiera no existen, los hubiera solo son para los fracasados que se hunden en el pasado, que no viven el presente y no miran el futuro, deja de lamentarte y de sentirte mal eso no va arreglar nada, debes levantarte ¿Acaso eso te va a detener?"

No dijo nada. Absolutamente nada. Se quedó completamente callado reflexionando, no sabía si fue su imaginación pero la joven creyó que por un momento vio en su mirada que le decía que siguiera.

"Tienes una hermana que necesita de ti. Ella no necesita a otra carga necesita de alguien que la quiera y la cuide, si tus padres ya no están para eso y si la vida puso las cosas en tu contra lucha por seguir y ganarle en su juego, no te deprimas, lo que paso, ya paso y se quedó en el olvido" Lo miro atenta y el joven a ella, cruzaron sus miradas azul contra azul "Yo nunca eh pasado por una situación así" Admitió con un tono de voz más suave "Probablemente tenga problemas pero tampoco se con exactitud cómo te sientes, pero lo que si se es que no debes dejarte vencer por ellos, y menos si otra persona depende de ti"

Y justo en ese momento el sol dejo de dar su luz y se ocultó detrás de las montañas para darle el camino a la luna, fue como si de repente todas las luces naturales se apagaran y los faroles y lámparas del parque se empezaran a prender una a una. El silencio que se forma en el ambiente paso la línea de sepulcral. Es de esos silencios que ni siquiera llegan a escucharse en un panteón, era de esos silencios que había cuando alguien reflexionaba y se concentraba tratando de digerir algo.

Se sintió un poco mal. Tal vez fue demasiado dura con él, lo que paso había sido reciente y tal vez lo lastimo aún más.

"Oye yo no quise..." Pero antes de articular algo más, sintió como el muchacho se abrazaba de ella por segunda ocasión, pero este abrazo era reconfortarle, era uno que transmitía agradecimiento.

Después de unos momentos se separaron, y el rubio la miro fijamente a los ojos.

"Sé que seguirás adelante, tienes el potencial de hacerlo, escucha tus propias palabras y ponlas en práctica, a veces sabemos la respuesta a nuestras preguntas pero nos negamos a escucharnos a nosotros mismos y, al igual que tú, no me rendiré" La miro a ella y su expresión sorprendida y después miro a la bufanda que reposaba en los hombros de la muchacha. Tomo una de las partes de esta y la beso y luego de darle una última mirada a la chica se levantó y se fue.

"Oye espera" Le detuvo " Se te olvida la bufanda"

El, por su parte se dio la vuelta mostrándole sus labios curvados hacia arriba en una media sonrisa "Regrésamela cuando me vuelvas a ver" Y sin más siguió su camino.

Eso no era una petición, ni una pregunta o una sugerencia más bien era un hecho, tenía la seguridad de que volverían a verse, de que volverían encontrarse algún día y sus miradas volverían a cruzarse.

Observo la bufanda tejida a mano, sus detalles bien bordados con hilo rojo, un triángulo formado por tres y lo que parecía ser unas alas debajo de él. Abrazo la prenda y sintió su suavidad y calor, ya no se estaba congelando y eso era bueno.

"La guardare hasta que vuelva a verte, y hasta entonces la valorare y cuidare, lo prometo"

Se quedó unos momentos más, admirando la noche y después se levantó para caminar hacia su casa.

...

El camino fue algo largo, todo el tiempo mirando a sus pies mientras pensando que haría cuando llegara a casa. Seguramente su madre estaría en su cuarto como siempre, tal vez viendo la televisión rodeada de comida podrida y pañuelos usados, entraría como si nada y seguramente tendría que irse a su cuarto a dormir.

Cuando llego a casa estaba lista para abrir el cerco de madera pero el algo más llamo su atención. Ese ese ruido que se forma cuando alguien hecha muchas cosas a el contenedor de basura.

Por primera vez durante el camino levanto la vista de golpe y ahí estaba su madre limpiándose las manos y sacudiendo el polvo de sus ropas.

La mujer castaña y ojos azules la miro y después paso su vista a las cosas que había tirado y así sucesivamente.

"¿Pero qué estás haciendo?" Logro preguntar mientras miraba las cosas en el contenedor. Había ropa, fotografías barrotes y pedazos de madera rotos y astillados, podría jurar que eso pertenecía a una cama  'A la cama'.

La mujer la miro con una cara seria pero decidida.

"Seguir adelante. Y olvidar el pasado"

Esas palabras fueron las mejores que había escuchado en años.

FIN

* * *

Hola a todos pequeñas personas; D

Espero y les haya gustado, dejen comentarios y díganme que les pareció.

Adiós!

Atte  
Sheika 360


End file.
